


Little Things

by craicslave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicslave/pseuds/craicslave





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the little things.

Little things like Harry’s sudden movements, Zayn’s outbursts, Liam’s stretch of arms, or Louis’ loud clamor.

It’s the little things that make him flinch.

It’s the little things you make him forget.

Little things like Harry’s sudden movements, Zayn’s outbursts, Liam’s stretch of arms, or Louis’ loud clamor.

It’s the little things that bother him no more.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s that one thing.

That one thing he focuses in on and never looks away from unless he has to.

It’s that one thing he wishes he had.

You are that one thing.

That one thing he focuses in on.

It’s that one thing you want to give him but thinks he doesn’t want.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss you.

He would like to kiss you.

Kiss you on your eye lids. Kiss the crook of your smile. 

Kiss you.

He would like to kiss you.

Kiss you until you give into his love.


End file.
